calentura control
by neverdie
Summary: esta super estraña serie por fin de continua voten y decidan los caminos que deve seguir el fic
1. Chapter 1

¡Estoy arto

¡y así comenzaron!

Sokka y ang caminaban por el templo en busca de zuko

Caminando junto al chico del boomerang-ee soka donde crees que este zuko, el día de hoy no se presento a entrenarme-

Viendo a su amigo-no lo se, preguntémosle a katara- le señala una puerta desde la cual unos extraños ruidos se escuchaban

Poniendo la oreja en la puerta-eee sokka escucha es katara y creo que esta con zuko-

Imitando a su compañero-enserio y que están asiendo-del otro lado

-maldición katara deja esto de una vez-

-que. no te gusta, yo lo estoy pasando a lo grande-

-si, pero a mi, me párese que estas enferma, ¡deja mi brazo de una vez! A mi pierna-

-pero porque si ahora viene la mejor parte. Alfil le encuentro una ventaja a este tan hábil cuerpo que posees-

-eres una pervertida, si tanto deseas hacer esto, porque no lo haces con ang-

-no podría me da pena, pero contigo es más fácil-

-katara si no me dejas juro que….-

-vamos zuzu que, que me harás-

-ya comprendo el porque de tu látigo de agua-

-enserio no le veo nada de particular-

-katara es tu ultima oportunidad no me subestimes-

-hayyy tu si que eres aburrido pero descuida prometo curarte después-

Tras la puerta-¿curarte? ¿látigo de agua? Que rayos le esta haciendo katara a zuko- era la duda de sokka

Miles de ideas con alto contenido adulto pasaron por la mente del joven avatar-¡katara!-entrando precipitadamente y casi derribando la puerta

Adentro zuko se encontraba en una pose de cabeza con una pierna en el estomago y los brazos cruzados

Al frente de el katara sentada en la cama moviendo sus manos para controlar a zuko

-por fin-katara deja de ejercer blood begin y zuko cae a al suelo medio muerto

-esto hola anhg que pasa que no sabes tocar- ocultando sus manos en la espalda

Con cara de idiota-esto solo era blood begin- decía nuestro avatar favorito

-katara que te hemos dicho de usar eso en zuko- decía su hermano con cierto enfado y un suspiro reprimido en su pecho

Risa tonta-bueno necesitaba entrenar un poco mis habilidades- haces con las manos gestos de disculpas

Mientras sokka y ang hablaban con katara, tratando de cómbensela que no lo deje sin maestro fuego. toph llevaba a zuko a su cuarto

Cargando al moribundo zuko-que fastidio se supone que tu me cargarías no al revés-

Moviendo a duras penas su cabeza-lo siento campeona pero estoy medio muerto pero si te molesta tanto déjame por aquí tirado-

-de eso nada te llevare a tu cuarto- con tono decidido

-toph siempre me e preguntado algo…..porque te preocupas por mi- decía midiendo sus palabras, lo menos que quería ahora era que la maestra tierra también lo tome como cuchimbol personal

-eres nuestro compañero ahora, no veo el que no podamos llevarnos bien- con cierto rosa en sus mejillas

-gracias….por todo-decía, mientras se hundía en el reino de los sueños

-no, gracias a ti por escucharme- el rosa se extendía por toda su cara

Toph deposito suavemente a zuko sobre su cama

-muy bien bello durmiente hasta mañana-

-te vas y mi besito de buenas noches- moviendo su cabeza hacia toph

-no tientes a la suerte chispas- decía al crujir sus dedos

-pero el premio es muy grande- sentándose-creo que el riesgo lo vale-

-¿y cual seria el premio?- levantando algunas rocas en amenaza

-los escurridizos labios de una pequeña ojiperla- antes de decir mas se levanto y con una velocidad que ni el creyó posible tenia a la pequeña toph sujeta de sus muñecas sobre su cabeza

-suéltame zuko no lo repetiré- decía forcejeando un poco sus muñecas

-porque no te sueltas tu- puso su cara en el cuello de toph mientras comenzaba a respirar pequeñas flamas causándole cosquillas

Aguantándose las ganas de reír-zuko que haces…déjame- pero su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder ante las caricias producidas por zuko

-toph de verdad deseas que te suelte- suelta sus muñecas para después levantarla por la cintura y ponerle a su altura –haber quiero que lo repitas-

-zu…zu...ko no.. no me hagas esto no puedo ver-mientras recibía pequeños besos en el cuello-por favor para- gime sonoramente-al menos bájame-

-supongo que esta bien- suelta a la maestra tierra quien se tambalea al topar el suelo-mejor-

-si algo-ve nuevamente a zuko-va a llover puedo quedarme- alo que zuko responde con una clara sonrisa-pero nada pervertido entiendes aun soy una dama-

-tiene mi palabra- hace una extraña reverencia-pero ni una aunque sea-

-zuko- le ve con cara de cordero degollado -esta bien pero solo algo pequeño-

Solo pone una sonrisa que por alguna razón a toph hizo que le pasaran descargas eléctricas por la espalda-no pido mas-

La charla entre el avatar y la maestra agua párese haber dado un giro inesperado

-que le aplicaste a zuko que- decía tratando de contener su asombro

-los 7 puntos de chacra- hace una pausa-era solo un experimento-

-y esos puntos hacen que exactamente- decía su hermano

-no estoy segura eso quería averiguarlo cuando me interrumpieras estaba abriendo el 7 chacra-ase una pausa mientras recordaba-no estoy muy segura si lo conseguí o no-

-¿El chacra del amor?..y para que querías abrirlo- preguntaba un preocupado avatar

-solo estaba mejorando mis habilidades y como sabes que ese es el chacra del corazón-

-eeesto bueno veras giatso si giatso me hablo de ellos ya hace mucho-

-pues será mucho pero aun así me párese que le debes una disculpa a zuko-

-porque-

-vamos enserio puedes matarlo los chacras son peligrosos- decía en avatar-no tienes idea cuanto- tocándose la espalda

-esta bien lo haré- se levanta pero antes de cruzar la puerta regresa a ver-sola-

-eesta bbien- decía su hermano por la expresión de su queridísima hermana-solo ve-la ve alejarse

-crees que es lo mejor-se queda viendo la puerta-dejar a zuko con tu hermana-

-deben arreglar unos asuntos si queremos que esto funcione- piensa sus siguientes palabras-pero estoy seguro que no lo matara…creo-


	2. Chapter 2

¡Con eso no se juega!

Siendo besada en el cuello mientras que era sostenida a unos centímetros del suelo-zu…zu..donde..donde…aprendiste-

-abra un lugar para aprender- levanta la barbilla de toph para besarle la garganta

Sintiendo como zuko se reía entre beso y beso-porque te ríes-

Risa entrecortada-solo pensaba en todo lo que e vivido, todos los peligros que e pasado, las fronteras que e cruzado y de la nada mi corazón cae rendido ante una pequeña maestra tierra…es cómico- la apoya sobre la cama para tener mayor dominio

Tratando de parar un poco a zuko-yo…yo…no soy pequeña-sintiendo las carisias en sus piernas-es que tu eres muy grande es todo-sus bocas se encuentras por unos segundos-además no soy cualquier maestra tierra-

-es verdad es la que se a apoderado de mi corazón- es parado por toph

-katara-

Viendo con miedo la puerta-que donde-

-esta viniendo me voy- empuja a zuko quien cae sonoramente-adiós- se hunde en la tierra justo cuando la puerta es abierta

Viendo a zuko sin camisa en el piso y con cara de pocos amigos-¿zuko?-

-maldita loca- se para de mala gana

Tomando control de la sangre de zuko-repíteme eso- esquiva el aliento de fuego que le quemo varios cabellos-maldito sabia que- recibe un golpe que la saca del cuarto

-y quédate afuera- cierra sonoramente la puerta que golpea uno de los pies de katara

-maldito maestro fuego, pero ya vera- se levanta y con el agua de su cantimplora parte en 2 la puerta-muere-

Cogiendo sus espadas, mientras esquivaba un látigo de agua-maldita loca ahora veras por haberme calentado ya nos ere el buen zuko- le lanza una patada de fuego

La pelea se traslado hasta la fuente que sumada a la creciente lluvia paresia el mejor lugar para desafiar a zuko

Katara luchaba usando todo su poder y recursos para vencer a zuko mientras este bajaba la temperatura que tenia lanzándole bolas de fuego extraordinariamente grandes

Llevando a soka a la pileta-esta es tu idea de que se lleven mejor-

Viendo la pelea que por lo mas daba miedo-creo que mi plan no funciono-

-y cuando uno de ellos a funcionado-viendo como los contrincantes empezaban a perder fuerzas-y como los detenemos-

-mejor no lo hacemos-

-van a matarse mutuamente-

-pero si les interrumpimos comenzaran tarde o temprano de nuevo mejor dejémosles desahogarse- da media vuelta-además esta lloviendo katara tiene las de ganar-

-aun así no quiero que se maten- ve a su compañero alejarse-a donde vas-

-a dormir te apuesto lo que quieras a que estarán aquí cuando despertemos- se va

-katara- la pelea sigue pero los ataque de zuko comienzan a flaquear-espero que esto termine su rivalidad-se va

La lluvia era fuerte y el dolor de su cabeza lo era aun mas pero no iba a dejar a esa campesina de la tribu agua pasar sobre el, no eso ni muerto

Su pie derecho le dolía como los mil demonios, sus fuerzas flaqueaban pero no iba a dejar a ese engreído ganar que se creía le iba a dar una lección

En un movimiento en falso katara tropieza y cae sobre el pecho se zuko asiendo que los 2 terminen en el suelo sin fuerzas para moverse

Tratando de quitar el peso muerto de enzima de el-quítate-

Ya sin poder moverse debido a la luna nueva-maldición odio la luna nueva- ve hacia abajo y se percata que zuko estaba sin camiseta-ponte algo quieres maldito pervertido-

-claro que lo are apenas te quites de enzima mió-trata de empujarla pero las fuerzas le fallan-hay estoy muerto-

Moviendo la cara para acomodarse un poco-esto es genial lo hiciste apropósito verdad-

-yo no soy la que esta arriba demás esta lloviendo no deberías ser mas fuerte-

-cállate- ve como la lluvia caía sobre el pecho de zuko-desde este punto casi pareces un chico apuesto-

sonrojado-donde esta tu novio para ayudarnos-

-angh no es mi novio-se enoja-y estoy cansada que me lo digan-

-pero si se han besado ya tantas beses me párese que lo único que les falta es el anillo y estarían casados-

-muy gracioso y tu que-levanta la mirada-a cuantas has cortejado ya-

-no cambies el tema que sientes por el avatar-

-no lo se es solo que el es tan….y yo soy tan….porque rayos hablo esto contigo- se mueve un poco para caer a lado de zuko

-para bien, mal o lo que sea no puedo moverme y amenos que tu si no hay nada mas que hacer-

-podríamos hablar de otras cosas-

-te haré una proposición tu me ayudas con toph y yo te ayudo con ánhg te párese-

-eeemm supongo que esta bien pero como-

-las damas primero que deseas-

-bueno yo no estoy segura de los sentimientos de ánhg hacia mi podrías no se ayudarme-

-echo y tu me ayudas consiguiéndome un tiempo a solas con toph-

-eres un pervertido no dejare a mi amiga con un tipo como tu-

-exactamente que crees que voy a hacerle-

-estas pidiendo tiempo a solos seguro que la engañaras para después abusar de ella-

-¡pero que! Como crees que yo…. Sabes que en mis viajes conocí a una tal meg seguro que se interesa en el avatar-

-que me estas insinuando-

-yo soy su maestro por lo cual se me permite meter cierta mano en esos asuntos-ve la cara de preocupación de katara-además una que otra palabra y un consejo de seguro que le ayudan a encontrar el amor, además soka de seguro que es un hermano muy sobre protector en ese aspecto verdad-

-eres un maldito manipulador-

-y que tu no…lo que me has hecho todas estas tardes que es para ti-

-cuando lo dices de esa forma suena tan-

-pervertido….. extraño …sexo-

super sonrojada-eres de lo peor-

-creo que en eso somos lo mismo pero que dices trato-

-supongo que un momento no dañara a toph...echo-

-saves algo cuando te sonrojas eres mas linda que cuendo te enojas quisas deverias sonrojarte mas amenudo-

ultra sonrojada-lo sabia eres un pervertido-

-me declaro culpable-risa por parte de ambos


	3. Chapter 3

¡Una mañana caliente y

Una noche para no olvidar!

La mañana definitivamente no había iniciado bien para zuko pequeños topes de tierra que se formaba mientras caminaba demostraban el enfado de la maestra tierra quien se negaba rotundamente a escuchar razones. Las miradas asesinas que le dedicaban áng. Y soka tampoco pasaban desapercibidas. Pero ese era el menor de sus problemas, una furiosa y posiblemente sádica maestra agua estaba planeando su venganza

Sentándose cerca de la cocina-déjame adivinar tu también estas molesta- mirando a katara

-porque debería estarlo- sin regresar a verlo-amanecí en el regazo desnudo de un maestro fuego con una hermoso arco iris sobre nosotros producto de la lluvia de anoche que hizo transparente mi ropa y todos viéndonos con cara de comprenderla situación a la perfección- regresa a verle levantando el cuchillo en un gesto asesino-porque crees eso zuzu-

Retrocediendo por reflejo-katara sabes que lo que ellos creen es mentira o me vas a decir que jamás has estado …….olvídalom, descuida ya se les pasaran y es mas ya se como cómbenserle al avatar para que se te declare- katara solo cursa los brazos-en unos días se realizara el festival rojo en la isla ambar-

-una isla de la nación del fuego- le amenaza nuevamente con el cuchillo-crees que llevare a anhg hacia allá-

-estamos técnicamente en territorio de la nación del fuego savias pero descuida solo es un festival tu lo llevas al túnel de los enamorados mientras yo consigo que toph no trate de convertirme en porte de la decoración te párese-

Mirando detenidamente al príncipe exiliado-que es ese túnel de los enamorados-

-y como voy a saberlo jamás e entrado-

-y como sabes que funcionara…es mas tu plan es una estupidez sin sentido- regresa a cortar las verduras-no entiendo porque debo confiar en ti-

Mirando así un punto inespecífico-tranquila porque crees que se dice que el rojo es el color de la pasión tu solo déjame a mi y ya veras-

-pareces muy comben sido para decir que no tienes ninguna experiencia con chicas-le ve por el rabillo del ojo-que ocultas-

Risa tonta mientras se rasca la cabeza-mi tio- nuevamente risa nerviosa-el siempre dijo que las parejas que salgan de un túnel de amor en la isla ember son para toda la vida-

-bueno supongo que debe ser algo como el túnel de oma-shu esta bien tu cómbense a anhg yo veré que le digo a toph-

-te dejo la peor parte chao- zuko se levanta y se va silenciosamente

Por alguna razón el fuego control de anhg estaba muy mal

Siendo quemado nuevamente las manos-maldición-se sujeta las manos con desesperación

-debes calmarte joven avatar saca las distracciones de tu cabeza-ve como ang le dedicaba esa mirada de "tu"-muy bien veo que deseas conversar hagámoslo-se sienta en posición de loto

-como pudiste…..ella es…bueno….este…yo…lo que quiero decir- zuko levanta la mano en señal que se calle

-lo que viste no fue lo que paso….¿que persona en su sano juicio se acuesta en medio de una tormenta sin camisa?-viendo como anhg estaba pronto a dar otra declaración-ambos nos desmayamos tras el combate no a pasado nada mas-

-pero ella paresia tan cómoda, con esa sonrisa en su cara y tu….-

-cálmate, eso no es así además, se como puedes tener tu momento con la loca del agua - ve como anhg se sienta y pone cara de interesado-hay un festival en 2 días mas o menos…ese seria el momento preciso para una cita-anhg crea un nuevo tono de rojo-se que a ella no le desagradara la idea pero debes ser tu quien la invite….y lleva una flor bonita, sin espinas y que huela bien cuando se lo digas- se levanta

-pero porque-el sonido de la palma contra la cara de zuko se hace presente

-Para dársela cuando lo digas- la mano abandona su rostro dejando una muy visible mascara

-¡eso ya lo se! digo porque me ayudas-

-así me la sacas de enzima un rato, con esas ganas que se trae por matarme no me extrañaría que ya haya envenenado mi comida- a lo que el avatar solo ríe-bueno dejémoslo aquí por hoy-se va

La comida paresia más pesada que de costumbre ánhg no paraba de ver a katara quien no paraba de ver su plato por vergüenza a la mirada de anhg

Soka mataba, despellejaba, y desmembraba a zuko con la mirada

Zuko miraba a toph que respondía a la mirada con odio palpable en el ambiente

Haku y teo solo trataban de no ponerse en medio cuando el ataque comenzara

Cerrando sus ojos con pesar antes de restregádselos con una mano-muy bien- todo s quedan alertas a las palabras de zuko-si quieren decir algo díganlo-

-kataraquierounacitacontigoenlaislaembermañanabuenonounacitasinounalsalidadeamigosyasabesten-tratade sacar la flor pero solo sale el tallo

-tu no me refiero a esos 2- señala a saka y toph

-muy bien yo primera porque amaneciste de esa forma con katara-toph

-nos desmayamos tras el combate-les ve con mirada de "si no me creen les are creer al la fuerza"-porque otro motivo estaría bajo la lluvia-

Retrocediendo ante la mirada-esta bien te creo-mira hacia katara

-si insinúas que hice algo con ese remedo de hombre prepárate-soka se traga los comentarios

-esta bien párese que dices la verdad-se levanta y se va zuko la sigue tras dejar su tason en el lugar

-no crees que toph y zuko se comportan algo extraños-anhg mirando a soka

Interviniendo antes que soka meta otra de sus súper investigaciones que nunca traen nada bueno-no lo creo pero dime anhg que querías decirme-sonrisa angelical

Zuko alcanzo a toph antes que esta llagara a su habitación

-porque no confías en mi-

-hayer me dijiste muchas cojas y hiciste otras que yo permití pero luego te fuiste con katara- baja su cabeza –también se que estabas durmiendo muy apacible con ella en tu regazo y ella también lo disfruto-

Levanta la cabeza con uno de sus dedos-mi pequeña calipzo tu eres la única en mi corazón-

-enserio no me mientes-

-bueno también esta mi madre, song, mi tío y jin pero tu eres la única a la que veo como algo mas que una amiga-

Sonriendo torpemente-te creo-

el beso que le dio zuko a toph le quemaba y le gustaba era caliente y firme no era como los que le había dado la otra noche y tan imprevisto como empezó termino

-y ahora porque paras chispitas-

-lo dejaremos para otra ocasión donde podamos estar en privado te párese- toph solo cruzo sus brazos en un gesto enfadado antes de continuar con su camino


	4. Chapter 4

¡Cocina!

En la mañana zuko se sintió en otro mundo, con otras personas y si era posible en otra dimensión

Su desayuno era eso un desayuno no solo lo que quedaba del aros quemado de ayer con verduras ya medio echadas a perder. Era una poco de arroz recién echo, con verduras cocinadas, incluso pudo ver una bolita de carne, carne no la había probado desde que llego al grupo

Viendo como zuko solo se quedaba viendo su tazón-que sucede zuko debes comer bien recuerda que hoy viajamos- anhg

-si no quieres tu desayuno podrías dármelo-

-soka ya te di el tuyo-

-Esto esta envenenado verdad-notando que lo había dicho en voz alta-a esto yo no quise…-a duras penas logra esquivar un látigo de agua que corta el pilar sobre el cual estaba apoyado-porque hiciste eso-

Levantando toda el agua cercana-y enzima preguntas por mas que una trata de ser amable tu no facilitas el trabajo verdad-lanza varios trozos de hielo sobre xuko quien sale corriendo parara proteger su vida-vuelve aquí te enseñare modeles para cuando estés con una dama-

Deteniéndose antes de salir del comedor-dama ¡tuu! Permíteme dudar eso- sale corriendo con una encolerizada katara detrás de el

Recogiendo el desayuno de zuko-ellos si que se llevan bien-

-porque dices eso soka-

-si vos notas ya en varias ocasiones e criticado la comida que no da pero nunca hizo caso pero cuando zuko lo dijo se encolerizo creo que mi padre tendrá que vivir con el echo que su hija se enamoro de un maestro fuego-

-estas loco si se odian-

-bien dicen del "odio al amor solo un paso"…bueno al menos es un gran maestro-anhg sale corriendo desesperado tras katara

La carrera era así zuko corriendo mientras trataba de aguantar la risa por su ultimo comentario, katara maldiciéndolo a viva voz y anhg al ultimo tratando de parar esa locura antes que algo malo pasara

Viendo a toph saliendo por uno de los corredores secundarios a su ruta-genial-derrapa a toda antes de lanzarse sobre toph-escóndeme-fue lo único que dijo

Llegando al corredor que zuko uso-maldición no escaparas-no ve a zuko por ninguna parte-maldición donde te metiste-

Pasándose del corredor por la velocidad que tenia-aaa katara-

Dándose la vuelta-e anhg que haces aquí-

Ya enfrente de katara-yo…to…solo vine a evitar que asesinaras a zuko- hay que gran mentiroso soy

-bueno…pues no lo encuentro por ningún lado-re ruge el estomago-mejor vamos a comer-

-si..vamos-sonrisa tonta

Debajo de la tierra junto a zuko-y esta vez porque fue-

Prendiendo una pequeña fama en la mano-un mal entendido-

-supongo que no podrás comer-siente un abrazo-hay ahora que haces-

Bostezando-durmamos un poco al menos hasta que se le pase el enojo-

-ni aunque vivas cien años creo que eso pase-

-que ánimos me das….en todo caso mas tarde partimos a ember de seguro ahí se calma la fiera-

Perdonaran lo corto del episodio pero este episodio lo usare para agradecer a todos sus revier

Gracias…..ahora la respuesta a algunas de sus inquietudes

1.- ¿que parejas habra?

las parejas no están definidas en lo mas minino pero de seguro que abra muchas tengo planeado algo para suki, mai, tyelee e incluso azula

2.- ¿como pienso resolver este revoltijo?

No es obvio creando uno incluso mas grande

3.- ¿de que va la historia?

Pues imagínense la historia de samurai camplos pero a la inversa súmenle algo de la trama de decer punk multiplíquenlo por el factor azula/katar y sáquenle la raíz de mai*toph al cuadrado como resultado que tenemos: ¡una verdadera locura!

Tratare de poner un capitulo cada semana pero no dejen de dejar sus comentarios que son los que inspiran esta historia


	5. Chapter 5

un beso y mucho miedo!

En lo que zuko se dignaba a aparecer, katara y anhg estaban entrenando algo de agua control antes del viaje

Viendo desde una de las codornizas bastante alejado de todos-ahora entiendo porque anhg tiene tanto miedo a declararse a katara-ve la ropa de entrenamiento de katara-que tipo de loca entrena en ropa interior-niega con la cabeza

Pateando la espalda de zuko-que tanto ves chispitas-

Parándose-quien sabe- niega con los hombros

-no me engañes estas viendo a katara verdad se que entrena con ropa interior-se sonroja-ella es tan-

-y eso que-levanta el mentón de toph con un dedo-si tengo a mi diva aquí-

Sonrojándose-eren un tonto- trata de virar la cabeza pero zuko la detiene con otra mano

-oye- se acerca para darle un beso

Viendo como zuko besaba a toph-ese maldito-

-sucede algo katara- trata de darse la vuelta para ver lo que veía katara pero una ola lo manda contra un muro

-debes concentrarte anhg esto es un entrenamiento sabias-se muerde los labios—tengo algo que hacer- se va echando humo de la fuente

-y ahora que le pasa a tu hermana- anhg

-y a mi que me preguntas-trata de ver lo que estaba viendo katara pero no logra ver nada—seguro que ya sabe donde esta zuko-

-hay no de nuevo- se tira en el piso-y que se supone que aremos-

-quiero a suki- se pone ojos llorones

-ella que tiene que ver en todo esto- con una enorme incógnita en la cabeza

-suki- comienza a hacer un berrinche

Mientras sokka y anhg discutían katara buscaba a zuko

Aun en paños menores-zuko donde estas maldito pervertido no te escondas-

Detrás de una columna –quien se esconde-sale a verle la cara-esto katara quizás quieras vestirte- se vira avergonzado

Tapándose los atributos-quia maldito pervertido no me veas-

-no lo hago pero podrías bueno no se vestirte-trata de verla por el rabillo del ojo

-eres de lo peor- se da la vuelta-que estabas asiendo con toph maldito pervertido-

-yo nada- su vista se pierde en las caderas de katara-y tú que...no estabas entrenado en paños menores al avatar-

-mira quien habla tu lo entrenas sin camisa-

-pero el también es hombre….que me va a estar viendo-katara se sonroja debido al comentario-no es que no disfrute de la vista pero no se podrías dejar esto para cuando tengas algo mas de ropa-

-te odio…donde esta toph-

-en su habitación creo…porque-

katara cojee el control del cuerpo de zuko y lo estrella contra el suelo-no espíes- se va

Tratando de levantarse-maldita loca- cae de nuevo

Subiendo a teo al bisonte volador-muy bien anhg todo listo solo faltan katara toph y zuko-

Viendo hacia la salida-que crees que los retrase- ve como zuko pasa el umbral de la puerta-zuko-

Viendo hacia su compañero-a ya esta todo lamento no haber ayudado pero katara quiso ayudarme a conocer mejor un poco el suelo antes de partir- de un salto se sube enzima de appa y luego se sienta

-mi hermana y toph donde están-viéndole acusadoramente-que les hiciste-

-yo nada se suponen que están hablando de cosas de chicas o algo parecido- se frota el brazo-paresia ser algo urgente-ve a anhg-que le ves a esa loca-

Sonrojándose-si te escucha se va a enfadar-

-ella siempre esta enfadada conmigo cual seria la novedad-encoje los hombros-bueno les explicare un poco de la fiesta- todos asientan –muy bien lo primero que haremos al llegar será escoger unas mascaras asegúrense de aprenderse la mascara de todos-

-y para que son las mascaras-haku

-el dicho dice que el amor es ciego-zuko

-y si no puedo identificar a katara-anhg

-considérate paleta de hielo….lo segundo es el baile de mascaras - dibujando con sus manos la figura de katara-allí habrá muchas bellezas pero tengan cuidado-

Sonrojándose-yo bueno…este yo creo poder con ellas- haru

Negando con la cabeza-están muertos…hablo enserio tendrán cuidado-

-tampoco es para tanto- sokka

Mirando hacía otra parte-yo estaré con toph vigilándolos… pero nunca esta de mas tener algo de cuidado-

-y porque con toph- duque

-si además nosotros que haremos-teo

Rascándose la nariz-ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran- los dos le quedan viendo con ojos ilusionados- siempre y cuando tengan cuidado….sokka por favor no te comerás toda la comida del festival- todos ríen menos sokka

Viendo como katara llega con toph-hasta que llegan que tanto hacían-duque

-le estaba dando unos consejos a toph-sube al bisonte seguida de toph-te estaré vigilando-viendo directamente a zuko

-algo malo me pasara verdad- katara asiente

Volteando la cabeza-ahora entiendo porque no tienes novio-

Poniéndole un pie en uno de los hombros de zuko y una daga de hielo en su cuello-repíteme eso- siente algo entre sus pechos

-es un desafió- mueve su daga entre los pechos de katara

Súper sonrojado-Katara zuko basta- anhg

-ella empezó- retira la daga

-eres- ve como toph se sienta a tientas alado de zuko-hayyyyy- se sienta enfrente a zuko

Anhg guiaba a appa mientras toph se durmió en el hombro de zuko, sokka estaba comentando con haku acerca de sus futuras conquistas, teo jugaba con duque una partida de cartas, zuko y katara se dirigían una mirada matadora

"maldición esa katara tenia que tenerlas tan grandes…hay maldición creo que me estoy asiendo igual de pervertido que mi tío" pensamiento zuko

"ese zuko maldito se que disfruto mover esa cosa entre mis pechos pero ya vera…bueno la verdad a mi también me gusto le sensación de peligro y erotismo…quiaaa que estoy pensando" pensamiento katara

"zuko realmente no puedo creer que hayas iluminado el corazón de mi hermana y yo que creí que se quedaría con el avatar naaa a el solo lo ve como un amigo solo eran 2 niños jugando a quererse…suki te extraño tanto" pensamiento sokka

"katara yo te amo desde el primer momento que te vi y quería pedirte…no eso no algo mas romántico…katara eres la que llena mis fantasías..no eso tampoco servirá…maldición no se me ocurre nada" pensamiento anhg

"me pregunto cuantas nenas habrá en ese lugar" pensamiento haru

"zuko es un pervertido que esta jugando conmigo..no eso no es verdad sus palabras era verdad eso lo se además cuando el esta cerca me siento muy segura se que el estará allí cuando lo necesite" pensamiento toph


	6. Chapter 6

¡Que inicien los problemas!

El bisonte volador descendía en una apartada playa de la isla a altas horas de la noche

Saltando de la cabeza de su mascota-genial llegamos pero donde esta el pueblo-

Saltando con toph en brazos aun dormida-al este cruzando esa montaña-

Bajando junto a haku-si genial pero podríamos buscar algo de comer-

Estirándose un poco-debemos conseguir una montura mas grande esta quedándonos pequeña-levanta las manos sobre las cabezas, se estira hacia atrás asiendo que sus atributos se disparen dejando a todo el publico con la mandíbula caída

Tratando de calmar sus hormonas-yo este…..voy a acostar a toph por allá hay una vieja cabaña desabitada, luego voy con soka a buscar unas cuantas mascaras-se va pero con toda la cara al rojo vivo

Viendo como todos los demás la miraban embobados-que tanto me ven-ve como a anhg le salía baba-asco- se va tras zuko

Volviendo un poco del transe-que come tu hermana-

-creo que es por el vaso de leche de morsa que gran gran le hacia tomar todos los días ella decía que era bueno para el desarrollo-

-hay mami que suerte tienes anhg- ve que anhg no se movía y seguía babeando-anhg…tierra llamando al avatar me escucha- ve como anhg sacude su cabeza avergonzado

-haru ven vamos a hacer las tiendas- todos se van a donde zuko

En lo que katara preparaba una cena o desayuno como lo vieran zuko y soka consiguieron unas cuantas mascaras para poder mezclarse en la fiesta

Llegando con la comida lista-muy bien todos tienen su mascara- todos sacan su mascara

-y yo para que la necesito si igual no puedo ver nada y a ustedes los reconozco perfectamente-

-es la tradición no la arruines-da un largo bostezo-podemos dormir un poco mas hasta que amanezca la celebración comenzara mañana entrada la noche- bosteza e nuevo y se va a una de las habitaciones

-me párese bien- se mete bajo tierra

-si no les molesta iré a revisar los alrededores para asegurarme- soka

-yo iré con soka por si las moscas-haru

Asomando la cabeza por la puerta-la posada mas cercana esta en esa dirección- señalando algún punto –pero no creo que vea a alguna chica hasta después del amanecer- soka y haru se sonrojan antes de irse

-creo que yo también ire a dormir un poco vienes duque- duque solo asiente y sigue a teo a otra habitación

Viendo que se quedo solo con katara-párese que nos quedamos solos-se sonroja ligeramente

-así párese-mira hacia otra parte un poco sonrojada-quieres decirme algo-

-yo….este…bueno..tegustariasermiparejaenelbailayaqueestoesunbaileybuenositunoquieresestabienperomegustariaporquebuenotuberas-katara hace un gesto para que se calle

-no te entiendo nada si hablas tan apresurado-

-bueno…querías…bailar…conmigo-

Sonrojándose-me encantaría-le da un beso en la mejilla-mejor me voy a dormir- se va

Cuando vio que katara se había ido-si lo hice-levaba su brazo en señal de victoria-aaa quien es el avatar yo si o si aja si quien es el mejor-comienza a bailar

Viéndole desde la entrada-tu no-anhg cae sonoramente

-¡zuko me asustaste!-toma un poco de aire-CREI que te habías ido a dormir-

-yo solo regrese a ver si es que te habías comportado pilas o simplemente la habías arruinado las mujeres suelen ser muy sensibles cuando no lo haces bien-

-sabes mucho de mujeres verdad quien te enseño-

-esto-risa tonta-viví toda mi infancia con azula y sus amigas de verdad no crees que algo debo de haber aprendido- tono soberbio

Sacando un pedazo de papel y un trozo de carbón de quien sabe donde-o maestro de maestros-hace una pequeña reverencia- que mas me puede enseñar sobre los misterios del sexo apuesto- zuko le queda viendo con mala cara-para que hayas sobrevivido debes de conocerlos todos-

Rascándose la cabeza-esto creo que estas exagerando un poco las cosas-niega con la cabeza-dile algo así como mi corazón arde de amor por ti o algo parecido pero por ahora ve a dormir- se va dejando al avatar muy decepcionado

Entrando a la habitación que había escogido zuko-chispitas tenemos que hablar-

Mirando de mala gana a toph-hay no ese tono, que hice-

-no no eres voz al parecer haru y soka han vuelto a hacer de las suyas – zuko la interrumpe

-Que no se diga mas vamos a por esos dos- se para y va a la sala seguido por toph

Entrando a la sala de una patada-que paso- ve a haru y soka con bolsas de hielo en sus cabezas-que les paso-aguantándose las ganas de reír

-lo que sucede fue que nos encontramos un presumido ¿se llamaba chas o chan?- mirando hacia soka

-y a mi que me preguntas- soka

-bueno lo que paso es que como que jodia mucho así que le dijimos que pare el teatro luego comenzó la pelea-ve como zuko y katara le veían acusadoramente-no usamos ningún elemento solo los puños pero las cosas se pusieron verdes cuando sus amigotes llegaron y como que no nos fue muy bien-

-ya veo-pone un poco de agua es sus manos para curar a su hermano-no debieron alejarse esto nos podría causar problemas-

-tranquila hermanita todo esta bien auuun-rascándose el pellico que le dio katara.-eso porque fue-

-a que mas da mejor se quedan aquí hasta la noche- ánhg

-en eso estamos de acuerdo- haru

El día paso sin mayores complicaciones, el equipo se fue a la fiesta puestas sus mascaras mas entrada la noche soka y haru se quedaron para cuidar a duque y teo según ellos ya no tenían tantas ganas de festejar zuko y toph desaparecieron poco después dejando solos a anhg y katara en la pista de baile

Katara tenia la mascara de un ave celeste con plumas tapando su cabello

Toph tenia la masca parecida a un tejon dejando su boca descubierta

Zuko tenia la mascara del espíritu azul

Anhg tenia una mascara blanca con toques de dorado en los bordes y unos círculos rojos en el centro (algo así como un blanco de esos que se usan para afinar la puntería)

Haru una mascara con forma de dragón

Soka una mascara de lobo

Duque tenia una mascara de tigre

Teo una de lagarto

Viendo a katara y anhg bailando en la pista-esa chica es muy linda por lo que no podemos perderla seguro que nos dan mucha pastas por ella cuando la vendamos-

Viendo a su compañero-me fascinan estas fiestas se encuentran muy buenas presas muy bien distrae al chico un rato yo voy a por la chica- su compañero asiente y van a realizar su plan

Hasta aquí lo dejo la conti creo que la próxima semana dejen revier


	7. Chapter 7

¿Porque tu?

Toph y zuko paseaban por las tiendas del festival

-te aras gorda si comes tantos dulces- decía zuko, mientras veía a toph con 2 fundas, enormes en sus manos

-no me importa- decía toph, mientras le sacaba la lengua-ya crees, que tu, bueno anhg ya haya logrado algún progreso con katara-

Tosiendo un poco-lo sabias-

-si, hasta un ciego se da cuenta-le ve con forma acusadora-que escondes-

-bueno-zuko se rasca la cabeza-este viaje fue propuesto por ese motivo-

-no entiendo- mientras toph se metía un puñado de dulces a la boca

Parándose frente a zuko y toph-oye guapo deja a la mocosa en la cama y ven a divertirte conmigo..te are un descuento por el festival-le guiña el ojo

Tronando los nudillos-a quien llamas mocosa- se señala así misma-que acaso no sabes quien soy…yo soy- toph es detenida por la mano de zuko

Deteniendo a toph antes que los delatara-eee talvez mas tarde- levanta a toph sobre los hombros y se la lleva-adiós- se despide con la mano zuko, antes de coger el callejón mas cercano para desaparecer

Viendo como la pareja desaparece-como quieras-se va

Aun sobre los hombros de zuko-y para cuando piensas bajarme- no recibe respuesta-oye zuko bájame ya-

Asiéndole una señal para que se calle-por dios toph en que pensabas, declarando tu identidad a los 4 vientos- niega con la cabeza y baja a toph

Cruzándose de brazos ya en el suelo-y tu que no veo que hayas dicho nada, o que ibas a aceptar, aaaa perdona puedes ir yo iré…..- zuko la calla con un beso

Separándose-me hubiera negado, pero de una forma mas diplomática, lo menos que queremos ahora, es que cerca de 100 soldados, comiencen a perseguirnos verdad-

Con un lindo rosa en las mejillas-si...Supongo- mueve la cabeza con violencia-aras eso cada ves que discutamos-

Poniendo pose de pensador-posiblemente…..aunque espero poder hacerlo solo por gusto, mas que como disculpa-toph le da un golpe en el brazo-porque fue eso- respondía mientras se frotaba el golpe

-por….por….por ser tu nada mas- mientras se daba la vuelta -vamos a ver donde están los demás- decía mientras cogia la mano de zuko y salía corriendo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara mandaba insultos a diestra y siniestra a sus secuestradores

-malditos déjenme-forcejeaba un poco mas sus amaras sin ningún resultado

Cargando a katara sobre sus hombros dejando su cabeza ala espalda-no te esfuerces el veneno de tiqui-tiqui no te permitirá moverte a tu gusto hasta dentro de 9 horas- comienza a reír como desquiciado

Dando una palmada en la espalda a su compañero-pero eso es lo que menos debe preocuparte, ya que hemos decidido venderte a un burdel, eso si me párese que es algo para lo que debas preocuparte, preciosa-

Lamiendo una de las piernas de katara mientras la cargaba-por dios con ese cuerpo tuyo de seguro que ganamos una buena pasta- acomoda a katara quien no dejaba de moverse –velo de esta forma al menos dejamos a tu novio vivo, borracho pero vivo- nuevamente se ríe

-anhg que le hicieron a angh- decía katara tratando de liberarse o al menos atacarles con blood begin

-anhg donde e escuchado ese nombre..anhg anhg lo has escuchado alguna vez- decía mientras, lanzaba a katara a una caja, dentro de un coche tirado por una enorme lagartija

Subiéndose al coche-angh, me párese haberlo escuchado, pero no se donde- se queda pensando-debe de ser alguien famoso-hace una señal para que suba-ve, se nos hace tarde- fala las riendas y el coche comienza a moverse

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pinchando el cuerpo del avatar con una ramita-pies ligeros despierta….katara le esta proponiendo matrimonio haru….zuko y yo nos cazaremos y quiero que seas el padrino-toph no recibe respuesta-e chispas que hacemos-

con la mirada clavada en el cielo-casarnos- toph le lanza una roca que le pega en la mascara-auuu y eso porque –toph solo se quita la mascara y le queda viendo-esta bien déjame lo a mi- cojee al avatar y mete su cabeza en un barril de agua

-¿y eso de que servirá?-

angh se levanta en busca de oxigeno-aaa aaa me ahogo-ve a zuko y toph-y ustedes que asen aquí-

-eso mismo te íbamos a preguntar que no estabas con laidy candy, pies ligeros- decia toph mientras se volvía a colocar la mascara

Explotando a risotadas-lo estaba, …..íbamos a entrar al túnel,,,,,de los enamorados, pero como estaba muy lleno,…-comienza con un ataque de hipo- decidimos comer algo antes, luego unos tipos me invitaron algo de tomar….luego todo se volvio muy colorido y algo confuso-se rasca la cabeza-hay katrara se veía tan linda- comienza a mover las manos en el aire como loco-creesqueesteenfadada-

-es posible….emborracharse a mitad de una cita no es algo muy bueno que digamos-decía zuko mientras se rascaba la cabeza como recordando tiempos pasado-mejor ve a buscarla-ve como ánhg no estaba precisamente en condición-o podría ir yo…toph lleva a anhg con haru y sokka yo iré a ver donde esta la loca….nos encontraremos antes del amaneres en la cabaña- ve como anhg trata de atrapar algo en el aire-y por favor hazle entrar en razón-

-yo la encontraría mas rápido que tu- protestaba toph-además en estos momentos a de estar echa una fiera -

-si pero …pensándolo bien es un punto muy valido- zuko ase un gesto con las manos-pero eso también significa que encontraras a sokka primero..porque no tengo ni la menor idea de donde pueda haberse metido…descuida en esto momentos anhg ,es el que me preocupa, ademas también es muy posible que katara allá ido a la cabaña o la playa para estar en su elemento-toph asiente y arrastra a áng. Quien no dejaba de hacer el ridículo

Zuko busco por los alrededores sin ningún resultado hasta que

-escuchaste unos bandidos an estado secuestrando chiquillas para venderlas a los burdeles imperiales-decía una vieja a otra

-si espero que los atrapen rápido no quiero que algo semejante le pase a mi hija y menos en el día del festival podrías creerlo si algo así llegase a pasarle- respondía

Zuko quien había escuchado el fragmento de la conversación, salio corriendo hacia los muelles, al principio corría normalmente, pero después de pasar unos cuantos edificios, de un salto se subió a un tejado y comenzó a moverse justo como el espíritu azul, con malabares que la mayoría, considerarían imposibles de realizar por una persona que no fuera maestro aire

Perdonaran lo corto del episodio pero se me acabo la inspiración y el tiempo pero descuiden el lunes subo el siguiente que mas o menos ya esta

Para que se piquen el titulo es : el rostro bajo la mascara

-mi valiente caballero- repetía katara mientras sus fuerzas se desvanecían y veía a zuko siendo sometido por el mismo veneno que ahora corría por sus venas -no te vayas-

Algo mas caraan estas mal lo divertido de la vida es irse solo solano y mengano contra raimundo y todo el mundo y creer tu destino con las manos ese el camino de los hombres de verdad

Para todos los que no sepan soy chico y en mi teclado las mayúsculas no valen y si salen es por arte y gracia de la auto corrección


	8. Chapter 8

El rostro tras la mascara 1/2

Zuko había llegado al muelle con el corazón en las manos, no sabía lo que buscaba ni menos donde buscarlo, ni siquiera sabia porque había venido a buscarlo aquí, solo sabía que ella estaba allí, en alguna parte, dentro de uno de esos barcos y la iba a encontrar

Los muelles estaban llenos de soldados de la nación del fuego sin mencionar una inmensa cantidad de barcos, guiándose solo por instinto zuko abordo un barco bastante viejo y maltratado, tras haber noqueado a todo aquel que se metiera en su camino llego a la bodega donde solo un pequeño gemido se escuchaba

Acercándose a una gran caja de donde provenía el gemido-katara eres tu- golpea un poco la caja con una mano y como respuesta recibe mas gemidos como si lo llamaran-no pierdo nada al abrirla-

Zuko siempre se a caracterizado por ser un personaje frió que puede manejar los altibajos de la vida y siempre estar preparado para lo inesperado, pero ni toda la sabiduría que alguna ves le trato de transmitir su tío, ni todas esas situaciones al borde de la muerte, ni mucho menos todas esas aventuras como el espíritu azul, que ni en su ultimo testamento contaría que había tenido le pudieron haber preparado para lo que vio

Allí estaba katara toda atada en una caja en donde apenas entraba recogiendo sus rodillas hasta su pecho y con una mordaza en la boca, un intento de cara enfadada que le daba un toque muy cómico sin decir malpensado a la situación-tsk katara este estas bien-como respuesta solo obtuvo varios gemidos mas que posiblemente serian insultos o algo que zuko de verdad en ese momento no necesitaba saber aguantándose las ganas de reír por la situación logro sacar a katara de la caja-dame un minuto y te desato-sacándose la mascar para dar mas confianza a katara

Ya libre de las cuerdas que le impedían moverse-gracias….creo-decía katara acostada en el suelo

-puedo preguntar porque no te defendiste que acaso no eres una maestro agua- decía zuko mientras examinaba el resto de la mercadería

Aun sin poder levantarse-lo aria si pudiera moverme-zuko le queda viendo con una extraña cara-me pusieron una especie de paralizarte en una bebida-

-en que bebida- revisando la ultima caja que quedaba-porque anhg no tenia nada solo estaba hecho 8 de lo borracho que estaba-

-anhg esta bien-alo que zuko solo asiente-genial..ey que haces- zuko la carga en brazos

-te cargo como ya dijiste que no te puedes mover además será mejor que salgamos rápido antes que…-viendo a 5 tipos en la puerta de la bodega

Viendo detenidamente a zuko quien cargaba a su mas resiente mercancía-pero que veo...Adonde te llevas mi mercancía si la quieres tendrás que pagarme unas 500.000 monedas de oro-(perdonaran lo exagerado pero de verdad no tengo idea de los estándares monetarios de la nación del fuego)

La respuesta de zuko fue clara, una patada de fuego que hizo incendiarse el barco desde adentro hacia fuera, en medio de la confusión, zuko logro sacar a katara pero su huida no duro mucho mas ya que uno de los hombres que la habían atrapado los alcanzo poco después en la orilla, la pelea para katara fue extrañamente rápida casi no podía ver los movimientos del hombre mucho menos los de zuko, ambos peleaban con sus mejores movimientos de fuego control aun así no parecía que hiciesen retroceder a su contrincante lo mas mínimo

Parando una patada de fuego que lanzo zuko a su rostro-eres muy bueno jovencito- le da un golpe en el estomago a zuko quien sale volando por el impacto-pero no lo suficiente- comienza a mover sus brazos preparándose para realizar el relámpago-muere-

-zukoooo-era el grito de katara, horroriza al ver la misma técnica, que había lastimado tanto a anhg-esquívalo- para su sorpresa zuko para el rayo con una mano

Conteniendo el rayo-muy bien, haber que haces si te lo regreso-con un movimiento rápido zuko lanzo el rayo de regreso a su contrincante, quien solo dio un enorme grito de agonía al recibir el impacto-jejeje eso fue muy divertido pero mejor nos vamos- se dio la vuelta en dirección a katara pero un enorme dolor en su nuca se presento antes de caer rendido

Ella lo había visto, vio al maldito oportunista que aprovecho el descuido de zuko para poder lanzarle una especie de dardo en la nuca-mi valiente caballero- repetía katara mientras sus fuerzas se desvanecían y veía a zuko siendo sometido por el mismo veneno que ahora corría por sus venas -no te vayas-fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer rendida ella también

Viendo a los sometidos zuko y katara a sus pies-vaya vaya, quien diría que me encontraría al príncipe de fuego, en un lugar como este, se nota que es mi día de suerte-

-señor que hacemos con la chica-

-es obvio que de alguna forma es importante para el príncipe, pero creo que no nos es muy útil para nosotros- decía viendo a katara-déjenla, con la pasta que nos darán por el príncipe, podremos comprarnos nuestro propio burdel, en la isla escorpión…pero por si las dudas- se gira a su compañero-quiero que la vigiles y me digas a donde se dirige cuando despierte…talvez nos den otra recompensa, por entregar información sobre los aliados del príncipe-

-si señor- respondió, mientras subía a un árbol para esperar el amanecer

-muy bien-carga a zuko-me párese que tu tienes una importante cita en "roca hirviente" a la que no puedes llegar tarde- comienza a reír como maniático

Se lo que van a decir "esos guardias si que están ciegos" pero y vale el pero katara con ropa de la nación del fuego pasa casi inadvertida en especial de noche además ellos no sabían que zuko estaba con el avatar

Es mas que seguro que ya saben quienes se encontrara en roca hirviente


	9. Chapter 9

El rostro tras la mascara ½

si zuko pensaba que su padre le odiaba en demasía, no había conocido al alcalde de la prisión, que ni bien había llegado lo mando donde 2 mastodontes, a que le molieran las costillas a golpes, zuko estaba realmente mal, no había pasado mas de un día y ya pensaba que moriría, cuando se cansaron de golpearlo, lo lanzaron al congelador mas frió que tenían y luego lo sacaron para seguir con los golpes, así fue hasta que anocheció y lo depositaron en una de las celdas mas oscuras que tenían

-y a ti porque te metieron aquí- decía una voz desde el otro extremo de la habitación

Sentándose o al menos tratando de hacerlo-veamos, lanzarle un rayo al señor del fuego, liberar prisioneros de la prisión cercana al palacio, dejar a mi novia quien resulto ser la sobrina del alcalde, sabotear varios dirigibles, robar un dirigible para seguir al avatar y enseñarle fuego control- se queda en silencio unos minutos-ahora que lo pienso porque estoy aqui-decía mientras soltaba una carcajada simple y trataba de reconocer a la sombra con la cual hablaba

La sombra pareció alegre y se alejo para hablar con otra mas-lo escuchaste suki el es el maestro fuego del avatar de seguro vendrán a salvarnos- decía mientras movía a su compañera

Suki levanto su cabeza con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras buscaba a su al nuevo integrante de la celda-conoces a sokka-

-El chico del boomerang que hace comentarios sarcásticos y no sabe cuando callarse- pregunto zuko con desganada voz

-si el mismo vendrá por nosotros verdad- mientras trataba de reunir esperanzas suficientes para superar esto

-no lo creo dudo siquiera que sepan que estamos aquí…hay tantas prisiones en la nación del fuego- zuko escucha una gran multitud de suspiros y unas cuantas maldiciones-pero descuiden yo los sacare-

-las sacare somos mujeres- decía una voz que paresia ser la mas animada

-como sea…tienen alguna arma o algo cortante…me quitaron mi daga- decía con desprecio por haber perdido su posesión mas valiosa

-solo esto- decía suki mientras se acercaba y le entregaba la punta de la hoja de una de sus espadas rotas

Sujetando el pedazo de metal con todas sus fuerzas-bastara…mi nombre es zuko por cierto-

-Espera zuko…el hijo del señor del fuego…el que tiene una quemadura en su rostro…quien a perseguido al avatar por todo el mundo-decía suki con una mezcla de sentimientos

-el mismo que extraña es la vida verdad-decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta-ahora veran un hoyo en el muro-concentrando todas sus fuerzas dispara un rayo que rompe la puerta en dos –muy bien es hora de irnos-

-que pero tan rápido al menos tienes un plan- decía una de las guerreras kioshi mientras dudaba salir

-si evita que te quemen y libera tantos prisioneros como puedas esto en una rodada- sonriendo tan abiertamente como su magullado rostro podía-adelante-decía antes de lanzarse contra los guardias que venían a apresarle

La prisión era un caos prisioneros combatiendo contra los guardias al principio solo habían sido las 6 guerreras y el príncipe pero ahora la mitad de los prisioneros estaban libres y los guardias tenían la desventaja numérica además que cada guardia capturado era enserado en las celdas para evitar su interrupción mas adelante

Perdonaran la tardanza pero estoy en exámenes aquí en la U que lata


	10. Chapter 10

Roca hirviente

Katara y toph se encontraban frente a un atado, golpeado, aplastado y dios sabe que más secuestrador, quien aun se negaba a dar información, sobre el paradero de zuko

-maldito bastardo, me estoy comenzando a hartar o me dices donde esta o te…-

-o que- decía un muy golpeado hombre, cortándole toda la fuerza a la maestra agua

-yo me encargo- decía mientras tronaba los dedos y la tierra comenzaba a aplastar al pobre hombre-te diré un dato, hemos capturado a tus otros amigos, así que si no me das la información ahora...bueno no quiero imaginarme que te pasara-decía con malicia

-se le romperán los huesos, luego estos perforaran la carne, los órganos internos y morirá en aproximadamente 5 horas siempre y cuando no aplastes su cabeza- decía katara con la mirada al puro estilo hama

Entrando de improviso-toph, katara ya sabemos donde tienen a zuko- decía sokka sin ver al pobre hombre, que ya no estaba tan seguro de su lealtad hacía sus camaradas

-enserio-mientras aumentaba, la presión sobre su cautivo-escuchaste eso ya no eres necesario-

-quien no es necesario-mientras regresa a ver la pobre hombre-o por dios que le hacen- decía sokka con terror, ante la visión de la mas horrorosa muerte posible

-bueno hermano, te alcanzamos mas tarde- decía mientras de un empujón sacaba a sokka del cuarto y dedicaba su atención a su prisionero

Ya viéndose en la ultima-esperen….puedo decirles algo que nadie mas sabe- toph solo hace un gesto para que continué-el alcalde es el tío de su ex novia-

-ex novia?- pregunto katara con interés

-si…pero..por favor..aire- toph libera al pobre hombre-el príncipe esta en roca hirviente una isla al sur de aquí no muy lejos-decía mientras jadeaba y trataba de recuperar su habitual respiración-es una isla volcánica no hay forma que se confundan-

-donde non mientas tendremos otra sesión de yoga- decía toph mientras lo encerraba con 4 paredes de piedra

En la prisión las cosas no mejoraban azula había llegado con cerca de 50 de sus hombres a llevarse a zuko ante su padre por lo que la revuelta se había convertido en una batalla por la supervivencia

Refugiándose dentro de una de las prisiones mas altas-maldición, si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar, me quedaba en el hoyo- decía suki mientras sujetaba el camisón de zuko -ni loca vuelvo con tu hermana….tienes idea de que es lo que hace a sus prisioneras-

-bueno mi hermana, siempre a tenido unos gustos muy raro y unas manos muy sueltas, en lo que se refiere a sus amigas, así que me puedo imaginar- mientras una sonrisa de pervertido adornaba sus labios y todas las guerreras kioshi le mirabas rojas como tomates

Comienza a zarandear a zuko-maldito depravado, no te lo estés imaginando y has algo-

-perdona pero que hombre no quería ver eso- la baba bajaba por su labio

Suki reparte 3 cachetadas antes de continuar hablando-mira si no nos sacas, juro que no tienes hijos-

Zuko quien tenia la cara volteada y la mirada perdida-eso es- dice asustando a todas

-que, ya tienes un plan-decía una de ellas

-apuesto a que a alguna de ustedes, le a agrado el encuentro verdad- todas se preparaban para darle una nueva tranquiza cuando el se aleja un poco-miren no hay que ser así muy honestos tampoco, solo hay que dar a alguna para que ella se la lleve y mientras los demás nos vamos-

-alguien debe sacrificarse por el bien de todos….yo voy- decía la que paresia ser la mas joven

-no yo, tu padre esta esperándote-decía otra

-no yo-otra

-ni lo pienses, voy yo-otra mas

-y a todo esto, de que se quejan, si todas están dispuestas- decía zuko con una enorme gota en la cabeza

-ya no las reconozco siquiera- decía suki igual que zuko

Todas solo miran al suelo con vergüenza y muy rojas

El enorme bisonte sobre volaba la isla viendo como varios dirigibles abandonaban esta

-maldición llegamos tarde- decía anhg muy preocupado por su amigo

-no lo creo mira allá- señalando una pequeña balsa que salía del otro lado de la isla

En la balsa zuko miraba entre divertido y molesto a la única guerrera kishi que le había acompañado-velo por el lado positivo-

-cual-

-veras a sokka-

-hoy que emoción-

-mira allá están- decía mientras mandaba señales de fuego para ser visto

-no entiendo porque-

-el porque no las acompañaste o el por que no lo hicimos todos- decía entre pervertido y divertido

-si dices una sola palabra te mato-

-bueno-


	11. Chapter 11

Primeros problemas

Zuko veían a appa, sobre sus cabezas-bueno, no que no?-

Suki quien solo suspiraba aliviada-sii del alguna forma-

Viendo como appa aterriza enfrente a ellos-bueno..las mujeres primero-

-gracias-se da la vuelta y da un beso a zuko en la mejilla dejando a todos conmocionados –eres muy lindo a veces- se sube a appa

-solo a veces- decía zuko mientras se subía de un salto

-no me presiones- levanta su puño de forma amenazante-no lo repetiré- su mirada era clara "di una palabra y te mato"

Levantándose rápidamente para evitar la pelea-por favor no le alega que estemos todos juntos de nuevo- decía haru mientras se ponía en medio de todos

Desemperezándose un poco-estoy contigo-se acuesta alado de toph-que hay de nuevo campeona-

Toph solo se abraso a zuko y deposito su cabeza en el regazo –que bueno que estas bien- le tantea un poco las costillas-maldición estas muy golpeado-

Katara con una vena levantada-haber toph hazte a un lado- empuja a toph y se pone a curar a zuko

Moviéndose al otro lado de zuko-maldición princesa caramelo y no lo podías curar desde acá- mientras se abrasa nuevamente a zuko

-necesito espacio si quieres que la curación sea efectiva- le empuja nuevamente para curar ese lado ahora-quédate quieta un rato y te lo devuelvo- katara repasa nuevamente esa línea de pensamientos sonrojándose excesivamente

Ángh solo veía la escena de katara y zuko con algo de remordimiento-bueno nos vamos-

El viaje al templo fue corto y muy silencioso

Zuko bajo con una dormida toph en sus brazos

Sokka y suki corrieron a una habitación diciendo que tenían mucho que contar

Haru fue a ver a teo y duque quienes les esperaban en el templo

Ángh fue a dar de comer a appa

Y katara persiguió por los pasillos a zuko quien llevaba a una dormida toph

Ya molestándole la presencia de katara-porque me sigues-

Virando la cabeza-necesito seguir curandote-

-puedes hacerlo mañana mejor ve a dormir-

-ni creas que voy a dejar a toph contigo a solas-

-porque,,,que podría hacerle yo-

Katara solo vira la mirada, frunce el seño y trata de ocultar su sonrojo

-muy bien llegamos puedes irte- decía mientras habría la puerta

-mira zuko- señalándole con el dedo-no se que tengan toph y tu,-levantando el tono- y no me importa-con su dedo le da varios golpes en la frente- pero me asegurare que tu no te abuses, así que hasta que salgas de este cuarto y me asegure que no volverás yo no me moveré- se cruza los brazos-entendido-

-como quieras- coloca a toph en la cama-descansa campeona-

Agarrando una de las manos de zuko antes que se alejara-duerme conmigo- bosteza larga y pesadamente-esta noche también ¿si?-

A katara se le ve como todos los pelos se le paran mientras su cara de volvía de una expresión de odio absoluta-¿esta noche también?- regresa a ver a zuko y con su mano lo estrella en la pared mas cercana-han dormido mas noches juntos-comienza con un tic en el ojo derecho

Zuko solo asiente un por de veces en forma afirmativa

Al borde de un colapso nervioso-porque-

-le tiene miedo a las tormentas y los relámpagos…..no lo sabias-

Katara solo titubea un minuto-eeee no…..porque tu si- a lo que zuko solo mueve los brazos en forma de duda

-muy bien yo dormiré con toph tu vete a tu habitación-señala la puerta pero antes que zuko se fuera-espera- se pone un poco roja-que mas sabes de toph-

-Bueno no mucho- pone su mano en el mentó-le gustan los dulces de sésamo, le teme a los sonidos fuertes, como las tormentas, pronto cumplirá 13 años…lo normal-

-yo no sabia nada de eso- se acuesta junto a toph-puedes dormir en el piso….cuéntame que paso en roca hirviente…porque suki te dio ese beso-

-no fue un beso fue una advertencia de que si contaba algo de lo sucedido en roca hirviente me iría mal aunque supongo que el Angulo y la oscuridad pudieron haberlos confundido-

-en serio- no muy convencida-y que es lo que paso- mueve un poco a toph para que se despierte

-Bueno-se sienta en la cama-presten atención porque las cosas son así- ve como katara y toph se sientas a escuchar la historia-como ya sabrán mi hermana esta loca-

-Eso ya lo sabemos chispitas-interrumpió toph frotándose los ojos

-pero lo que no saben es que, estuvo en un internado solo para damas por mas de 4 años sin ver a nadie del sexo apuesto ni nuestro padre-hace un gesto que katara no supo interpretar pero causo la risa desenfrenada de toph-y eso como que trastornó sus preferencias-

En el próximo episodio me subiré un leomon de suki y azula si hay 3 votos por el si

O pasare a otra cosa si hay 3 votos por el no voten voten


End file.
